The present invention relates to pressure-sensing toothbrushes for sensing the pressure applied during brushing of oral surfaces.
The main cause of caries and marginal gingivitis is the formation of dental plaque. This soft adhering coating on the teeth results from the accumulation of bacteria and remnants of food, which build up preferentially at the edges of the gums. Toothbrushing has long been used for oral hygiene. While toothbrushing is generally effective in cleaning the tooth surfaces, its effectiveness is greatly decreased if the duration of brushing or force applied during brushing is inadequate. Vigorous brushing of the teeth with excessive force, however, can cause damage to tooth material and to gum tissue. Both the velocity with which the teeth are brushed and the pressure applied during brushing contribute to root surface abrasion and gingival recession.
Accordingly, there is a need to indicate to the user of a toothbrush the brushing pressure applied, brushing velocity, and, especially for children, when brushing has been performed for the proper duration.